Benutzer:Broncekralle/Meine Storys
Staffeln Pfade in die Vergangenheit mit Raccoonpaw ❤️ (Pf) Es geht um die beiden Schwestern Smokey und Blacky die als Jungen getrennt werden und zusehen wie ihre Mutter ermordet wird . Ihre Schicksale trennen sich als Smokey in den Feldclan entführt wird .Dort heißt sie nun Silberpfote . Die junge Blacky muss sich als Einzelläuferin durchschlagen .Doch es bleibt nicht lange so , denn ihre Mutter schickt beiden eine mysteriöse Prophezeiung. Beide werden in der Staffel viele Abenteuer erleben. - Verloren ( beendet ) - Verheimlicht ( zu ca 20% ) ''Special Adventures '' - Die Ära des Krieges ( zu 5% ) - Mondblütes Vergangenheit ( by Raccoon ) ( fragt Raccoon ^^ ) Hier ist Raccoon. Mondblütes Vergangenheit hat schon 8 Kapitel + Prolog. In Prozent kann ich es nicht sagen. Fairy Tales of Weath Clan Diese Staffel handelt von mehreren nicht zusammenhängenden traurigen Geschichten aus dem Weizenclan . - Frosty Scream of Shadow ( beendet ) - The Betrayal of the nine Lives ( beendet ) - Tannenkältes Wut ( beendet ) - Sonnenklangs Entsetzen ( beendet ) - Blutige Pfützte ( beendet ) - The Call of the Barn Owl ( beendet ) - Rankenpfotes große Liebe (beendet ) - Lügengewitter (beendet) - Die Nacht der Rache (beendet) Einzelne Geschichten längere Storys - Die blaue Prophezeiung ( zu 75 % ) Eine seltsame Prophezeiung sucht die Clans heim und auch eine Schülerin hat sie mitbekommen . Und scheinbar spielt ihre beste Freundin eine wichtige Rolle in der Weissagung des Sternenclans . Was werden Grizzlypfote und Rosenpfote alles anstellen ? - Dunkelrote Schatten ( zu 15 % ) Es geht um die Heiler Dreier Clans die beobachten müssen wie eine unheilbare Krankheit ausbricht . Ihnen ist klar sie müssen ein Heilmittel finden . Doch wie und woher ? - Das Blut der vier ( zu 20 % ) Wenn das Blut der vier Clans sich mischt , werden die Nachkommen Böser und mächtiger , als je Seele zuvor ! - Jäger und Gejagte ( beendet ) Es geht um die junge Wolkenschritt die eines Mordes beschuldigt und verbannt wird . Doch nichts zum Trotz will sie ihrem Clan helfen . Aber dem steht ein gefährlich Kampf bevor . Was wird passieren ? Kurzgeschichten - Das Geheimnis des Dornenclans ( beendet) Die Geschichte ist verworren und handelt von einem sehr kleinen Clan . Doch seine Anführerin ... Scheinbar Untreu ... Die 2 Anfüherin ... verzwickt in eine verbotende Liebe . Wird sich der Clan Spalten , wer hält zu wem und was ist mit den unheimlichen Felsenclankatzen ? - Flüsterndes Blut (beendet ) Flüsterstern hat es nicht leicht . Gerade ist er Anführer und schon droht ein finaler Kampf . Wird er es schaffen ? - Die Asche im Wind ( beendet ) Etwas poetisches ^^ - Shouts Blutdurst (beendet) Eine sehr kurze Geschichte über eine mörderische Sphinxkatze The fate of The Bloodclan (beendet) ~für Frosty :) Es geht um die blutrünstige Tochter von Geißel , die das Werk ihres Vaters fortführen will . - A Tale of Friendship ( mit Raccoon ) ( beendet ) Es geht um die Freundschaft zwischen der jungen Heilerin Waschbärpfote ( Raccoon ❤️ ) und der Kriegerin ( am Anfang Schülerin ) Broncekralle ( ratet Mal 0_o ) XD Sooo ... Das sind erst mal alle Storys , aber ich hoffe es werden noch mehr ^^